


Капли крови, зерна граната

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Female Prussia as Persephone, Historical Hetalia, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love/Hate, M/M, Mythology References, Post-World War II, Russia as Hades
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Они сотрут ее имя из жизни, а заодно – с ненавязчивостью обнимающего жертву питона – и ее саму. Но не пошли бы они к дьяволу? Она жива! Она Пруссия! И она будет жить! Даже если у них получится. Да, если у них получится, они с Брагинским станут прямо-таки неразлучны. Ведь все мертвые попадают в царство Аида.





	Капли крови, зерна граната

Название: Капли крови, зерна граната   
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 11 марта 2017

**************************

Все было неправильно. 

Не по плану.

Все пошло не так. Чередой непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Непредвиденных «Барбароссой».

Все должно было закончиться победой. 

Это они, они с Людвигом должны были пройти победным маршем. На Киев, к Днепру и Одессе. По Прибалтике, на Москву. Взрезать стратегические артерии, напиться фонтаном нефтяной крови. Зажать с двух сторон много о себе думающую столицу и насладиться ее предсмертными стонами. А потом, выбивая тевтонскими сапогами пыль – прах мертвеющей земли – пойти дальше. Вперед! К Волге, что станет Летой, в которую канет Россия. Auf Wiedersehen, meine gehässige Liebe*.

Но все пошло не так.

Они с Германией думали, что пересекают Прут и Неман.

Но это были их Коцит и Ахеронт. 

С того момента все и покатилось в пропасть. Глубокую, бездонную пропасть.

Бездонные пропасти ведут с поверхности земли в печальное царство Аида.

И вот она здесь. В царстве мертвых, из которого нет возврата.

Харон не повезет тебя обратно, как не моли ты его на том берегу Ахеронта.

Россия сидит в старинном кресле, что еще застало в стенах Кремля императоров и императриц. Его лицо улыбается, но в глазах стоит лед, и от этого контраста ей, Юльхен Байльшмидт, не боящейся никого и ничего, становится не по себе. Эта улыбка – мягко-кривая линия тщательно сдерживаемого злорадства – словно последний оскал мертвого, унесшего с собой за черту многих. Эти глаза – тусклое дымчато-сиреневое стекло бутыли с ядом – будто вечный взгляд смерти за вуалью полуопущенных ресниц.

Брат Зевса, Аид, сидит на золотом троне и правит в этом царстве, куда не доходят ни свет, ни радость, ни печали земной жизни.

Колонна мурашек обращается в бегство по ее спине, дрогнув перед этим мрачным то ли видением, то ли человеком, и Пруссия напрягается, подбирается, готовясь защищаться. 

\- Тебе мало того, что было в Берлине и в Нюрнберге? Решил устроить новое судилище? – спрашивает она с вызовом в пронизанном хрипотцой прокуренности и окопной простуды голосе. 

Ее всегда, в конце концов, учили, что лучшая оборона – это нападение.

\- Что ты, не мне тебя судить, - кротко улыбается в ответ Брагинский, и вязкое, удушающее желание медленно и мучительно уничтожать в его глазах на мгновение сменяется печальной теплотой, когда он указывает на сидящих за столом по обе руки от него сестер. – Вот твои судьи. Есть, что сказать?

У трона Аида сидят судьи царства умерших – Минос и Радамант.

У Беларуси едва заметно дрожат осунувшиеся руки со сбитыми костяшками, а в решительно-спокойных глазах на серьезном изможденном лице Юльхен видит мерное покачивание своего тела в петле. Полные красивые губы Украины сжаты в жесткую линию, а одна рука тревожно и обережно лежит на колене Ивана. Их обвинительный список так велик, что они едва сдерживаются, чтобы не начать приводить его в исполнение.

Аиду служат неумолимые богини мщения эринии. Грозные, с бичами и змеями преследуют они преступника, не дают ему ни минуты покоя и терзают его угрызениями совести, и нигде нельзя скрыться от них, всюду находят они свою жертву.

Пруссия чувствует прицелы алчущих своей справедливости глаз, обводя взглядом это инфернальное собрание, и молчит. Ей не о чем говорить. Они все равно не поймут. И никто не поймет, каково это – смотреть, как твои дети топят пачками банкнот печь, потому что это самое дешевое топливо, и буднично размышляют, удастся ли им протянуть зиму, когда созданы они были для величия и счастья. 

Теперь-то все те, кто топил их в презрении, опомнились. Их накормят. Чувством вины и совсем другими идеями. 

Кое-кто уже начал, думает Пруссия, продолжая свой осмотр. Москва сидит чуть в стороне, там, где сидят обычно секретари и стенографисты. Он бесшумно перебирает какие-то бумаги и выглядит совершенно незаинтересованным, словно зашел на минутку и скоро исчезнет, но Юльхен-то знает, что это не так. Он слушает краем уха, но все слышит. Смотрит мельком, но видит все, что ему нужно. Держит нос по ветру и чует, когда затаиться и выжидать, а когда сорваться с места, раскинув крылья. 

Здесь же, у трона Аида, и прекрасный вечно юный бог сна Гипнос. Он неслышно носится на своих крыльях над землей с головками мака в руках и льет из рога снотворный напиток. Нежно касается он своим чудесным жезлом глаз людей, смыкая им веки, и погружает в сладкий сон.

О, Москва умеет пользоваться престижем победы. В Европе шумно от его всепроникающего вкрадчивого шепота, возвеличивающего Брагинского. В Европе красно от щедро разбросанного им мака. Настолько красно, что это начинает пугать прежних союзников. Ведь кое-кто уже уснул у самых границ мертвого царства, и теперь не они, а этот златовласый бог, за пролетарского кроя костюмом которого незримым великолепием тянется длинная горностаевая мантия, властен над спящими умами. 

Он говорит, что открывает им глаза. Что они осознали истину, за которой будущее. Пруссия не может сдержать кривой усмешки: уж она-то успела поглядеть, как эти якобы скромные руки, что она помнит в золоте и каменьях, опускают в головы нужные установки и как непреклонно сбрасывают с шахматной доски непокорных пешек. Вот только ее мнение как никого не интересовало, так и не интересует. Особенно – среди этих белых, будто заросших асфоделем просторных полей, где «Москва» на устах звучит как клятва Стиксом. Почувствовав ее взгляд, Москва отрывается от бумаг и поднимает на нее глаза. В их темной глубине сквозит ласковое отвращение тонкого садиста: «Здравствуй, Юльхен. О, не бойся, я не держу зла – я великодушен. Я даже припас подарок. Самые лучшие кошмары – для тебя». 

И это перед ними-то она должна чувствовать вину? Перед ними – объясняться? Да, не Брагинский втаптывал ее в грязь и не Брагинский предложил на переговорах прекратить существование Людвига как страны вообще. Не Брагинский с сестрами определили для них всех такие условия, что ей впервые в жизни было не злорадно, а больно смотреть на унижающегося Родериха, сквозь невротическую дрожь просящего для себя отсрочки. 

Не Брагинский.

Но пусть первым бросит в нее камень тот, кто скажет, что Брагинский, будь у него такая возможность, не присоединился бы.

Вероломство? Их столкнули обстоятельства и воспользовались они друг другом не единожды. Иногда, думает Юльхен, вспоминая, как цеплялась пальцами за разворошенную простынь, это было даже приятно. Жалеет ли она о чем-нибудь? 

Черта с…

Попавшее под взгляд бледное видение, лишь отдаленно напоминающее смутно знакомого человека, заставляет ее замереть и задуматься, так ли уж ей в ее ожесточенном, рефлексирующем разочаровании, полнящемся воспоминаниями и великими планами, нечего сказать. 

Потому что вблизи своей растерянной сосредоточенностью он слишком напоминает уходящего с тяжелой сумкой денег за буханкой хлеба Людвига.

Утомленно лежащий на стуле Ленинград, полускрытый от нее Москвой, Пруссия замечает не сразу. А вот тот, похоже, смотрит на нее давно, и от этого взгляда Юльхен быстро становится не по себе: она будто снова стоит среди мешанины белого и холодного, черного и мертвого, алого и дымящегося… 

Это похоже на Сталинград. Только там все было просто – бой за боем, жар пальбы и жар текущей крови, какофония проклятий и приказов под градом осколков и пуль… Обычная ожесточенность необычно сильного отпора. С Ленинградом все было иначе. Город, что казался мертвым, обратил против них и меч, и могильным холодом забирающуюся за ворот и мурашками опадающую по спине музыку.

Здесь же, у трона, бог смерти Танат с мечом в руках, в черном плаще, с громадными черными крыльями. Могильным холодом веют эти крылья, когда прилетает Танат к ложу умирающего, чтобы срезать мечом прядь волос с его головы и исторгнуть душу. 

Юльхен чувствует почти облегчение: она не оставалась там до конца. Этот меч не дотянулся до нее, когда живой мертвец вдруг поднялся и расправил крылья, черные, как провалы разверстых ртов, застывших в голодной агонии. 

Но он все еще смотрит. К его обметанным, потрескавшимся от голода и холода губам уже вернулся цвет, и этот элегантный коралловый росчерк на пугающе-прекрасном даже в отталкивающе-мервенном состоянии лице, сказать по правде, лишь страшит еще больше.

Рядом с Танатом всегда мрачные керы. На крыльях своих носятся они, неистовые, по полю битвы. Керы ликуют, видя, как один за другим падают сраженные герои; своими кроваво-красными губами припадают они к ранам, жадно пьют горячую кровь сраженных и вырывают из тела их души.

\- Пошел ты к черту, Брагинский, - выплевывает она, вернув внимание тому, вокруг кого все вращается в этом царстве забвения. – Мы уже все друг другу сказали. 

Она подозревает, что так просто уйти ей не дадут. Поймает за руку почти у самых дверей сидящий Москва, остановит какой-нибудь фразой в спину Россия. Но Иван молчит, а чувствующему его, словно фамильяр чернокнижника, Москве, кажется, вовсе нет до нее дела – он, вскинув в ответ на ее слова бровь, наклоняется вбок, почти прижимаясь к Ленинграду, и неразличимо шепчет свой комментарий ему на ухо. Юльхен, проходя мимо, успевает заметить какое-то неясное движение руки стрельнувшей в нее взглядом северной столицы. Как будто тот инстинктивно намеревался прикрыть от нее Москву, но вспомнил, что она больше не опасна. Забавно. Она-то думала, что у них со всей этой сменой столиц что-то вроде того, что у нее с Родерихом. 

Хлопнувшая дверь отсекает ее от пристальных взглядов, пустой коридор тих, красив и безлик. 

Лишь едва слышные стоны и тихий шелест теней умерших прерывают эту тишину.

Пруссия кривится в привычной агрессивной, вызывающей усмешке, двигаясь дальше по коридору, но прекрасно отдает себе отчет, что глаза у нее полны отчаяния, и факт, что коридор пуст, приносит постыдное облегчение. Все идет к тому, чтобы она стала одной из них.

Уснувшей вечным сном в венке из макового цвета тенью, лежащей среди бледных звезд цветущего асфоделя.

Они прилепят к ее имени что-нибудь о демократии или социализме, а может, махнут рукой и припечатают – «народная». Вытравят все, что она не сможет затолкать поглубже в сердце и закидать ветошью пустых сентиментальностей. Сотрут ее имя из жизни, а заодно – с ненавязчивостью обнимающего жертву питона – и ее саму. 

Но не пошли бы они к дьяволу? Она жива! Она Пруссия! И она будет жить!

Даже если у них получится. 

Слышишь, ты, Брагинский?! Не пройдет и дня, чтобы ты не вспомнил, черт побери! Ни дня, чтобы ты не увидел в тени ресниц своего ручного Гипноса моего забвения. Чтобы в правильной-правильной речи Германии тебе не померещилось однажды хрипловатого крепкого словца… Чтобы ты не встречал меня всюду.

Юльхен, миновав коридор и оказавшись в каком-то маленьком проходном зале, опирается локтями на подоконник близ кадки с раскидистым фикусом – с какой же психопатической непосредственностью в этой безумной стране сосуществуют проявления всеподавляющей мощи, имперского шика, гордого аскетизма во имя идеи и совершенно мещанские миленькие вещицы вроде цветов у окошка – и тихо смеется, всей душой чувствуя в раздирающем грудь веселье грань истерики. Да, если у них получится, они с Брагинским станут прямо-таки неразлучны.

Ведь все мертвые попадают в царство Аида.

\- В такие поганые моменты очень хочется закурить, да? 

Пруссия не оборачивается: кто же еще может вот так бесшумно подкрадываться и говорить паршивые вещи тоном доброго странствующего волшебника? И с этим неизменным наивным «да» на конце. Как будто он сам не знает.

Но он знает, и к ней протягивается серебристый портсигар с совершенно нечитаемой витиеватой русской дарственной надписью. Одна сигарета – немногая настоящая среди аккуратно заготовленных самокруток – на ноготь выдвинута дальше остальных. 

А ты гранатовых зерен ждала, Персефона? Все гранатовые «зерна» он тебе – в тебя – уже кинул на Восточном фронте.

Глаза России вблизи кажутся подернутыми туманной дымкой усталости, и это настолько просто и… человечно, что Юльхен заставляет себя отвести взгляд и все-таки взять сигарету, чтобы это не выглядело так… так…

Пораженчески.

\- Хорошо, - благосклонно кивает Иван.

\- Что ж хорошего? – сквозь зубы мрачно уточняет Пруссия, подставляя кончик сигареты под огонек зажженной Россией спички. 

«А что плохого?» - так и говорят оттененные горделивым злорадством выжившего и победившего смешинки в глазах Брагинского. 

Губы же его на мгновение ломают привычную любезную улыбочку и дразнят загадочной и лишенной традиционной приторности ухмылкой.

\- Поживем – увидим, Юленька.

___________________________

* нем. Прощай, моя ненавистная любовь.


End file.
